Los amigos no traicionan
by Jiassa
Summary: Lovisa Bondevik es feliz, tiene un esposo, un hijo y un bebé en camino, su vida era bella, pero los sucesos del pasado nunca se olvidan, ¿no es cierto? Eso lo sabe muy bien su esposo.


_Bien, este es un fanfic que tengo escrito desde hace un año. Ooc y AU (universo alterno en el que son humanos), el tema puede ser un poco perturbador para gente muy sensible y realmente no quiero herir sensibilidades así que daré aviso de inmediato: contiene menciones de violación y asesinato._

 _Nombres humanos de los países_

 _Dinamarca: Mikkel Densen_

 _Islandia: Emil Mikkelsen_

 _Suecia: Berwald Oxenstierna_

 _Fem Noruega: Lovisa Bondevik_

 _Fem Finlandia: Tina Väinämöinen._

 _Fem Hong Kong: Lea Kirkland._

 _Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland._

 _Escocia: Scott Kirkland._

 _Galés: Ryan Kirkland._

 _Rumania: Vladimir_ _Ionescu._

 _Pov Lovisa_

Berwald y yo nos hemos estado carteando desde los doce años, nos conocemos mucho entre sí a pesar de no habernos visto nunca y yo lo amo. Por eso cuando mi hermano me dijo que muy pronto vendría a quedarse por unos meses en Noruega casi salto de la alegría, a pesar de ser bastante tranquila, pero toda esa emoción fue duramente derribada por la llegada de Tina Väinämöinen, la prometida de mi hermano, a su vida.

Ella me lo quitó, me robó a Berwald, el Berwald que yo conocía y lo transformó en otra persona, quedé profundamente debastada. Mi hermano intentó hacer de todo para levantarme el ánimo, pero no lo logró.

El Instituto realmente no era lo mismo de antes y nadie parecía notar mi dolor, excepto por una persona, Mikkel Densen, alumno extranjero, chico solitario de buenas calificaciones conocido por haber ganado el trofeo de ajedrez para el Instituto. Él, de todas las personas, había notado mi tristeza y se acercó a mí intentando ayudarme, con el paso del tiempo dejé de rechazarlo y alejarlo y nos hicimos amigos. Dos año después el asunto de Berwald ya estaba muerto y enterrado, cuando nos graduamos del Instituto Mikkel y yo estábamos a sólo un paso del amor.

Nos enamoramos, casamos y tuvimos un hijo llamado Emil Ansgar Mikkelsen Bondevik. Somos muy felices juntos y adoramos a nuestro hermoso hijo, sus ojos azul cielo como los de Mikkel y el cabello rubio casi platino como el mío.

Emil, al igual que yo, era muy cercano a Vladimir, mi querido hermano, siendo como un abuelo para él. A Mikkel siempre le hizo gracia que nos comportaramos así con Vlad.

-¿Qué piensas, Lovisa?- preguntó Mikkel con su acento danés que nadie le quitaba

\- Estaba pensando en el pasado, ¿crees que deba dejar de hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto y más ahora que nuestro segundo hijo viene en camino.- Tenía dos meses de embarazo, Emil estaba contento de poder ser hermano mayor, una figura de respeto y admiración.

\- Sólo espero que no tenga el complejo de hermano sobreprotector que tenía Vladimir conmigo.- Mikkel río de buena gana recordando las amenazas del hermano de su esposa, sin lugar a dudas un hombre maravilloso preocupado por su familia por encima de todas las cosas.

\- ¿te acuerdas del día en que le dijimos que Emil estaba en camino? se desmayó y cuando despertó me persiguió por toda la casa por 'Corromper a su dulce Lovisita'.

\- Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día. Fue un día muy agradable gracias a la persecución en la sala de las cámaras, muchísimas fotos fueron tomadas.- Dibujé una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro y me deleite con la mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de Mikkel.- ¿No lo sabías?

Emil apareció por el pasillo y preguntó haciendo que el tema se desvie.

\- ¿Cómo llamarán al bebé?

\- Depende de si es niño a niña, ¿un Unisex, tal vez?- Respondió Mikkel ya recuperado.

\- ¿Unisex? ¿Qué tal Jenner?- Ofreció Emil sentándose en el sillón, decidimos dejarlo pendiente.

\- ¿Y si le llamamos Cassan?- Cuestionó Mikkel al aire.- No, es muy poco Unisex.

\- Mor, voy a casa de Lea, tenemos un trabajo muy importante y aún nos queda bastante.- Lea es la hija de Arthur, ese chico si que ha sufrido mucho, pero también causó mucho sufrimiento.

\- Está bien, ve. Pero cuidate, ¿sí?- y no lo decía por Arthur o por su hija, sino por los hermanos mayores de Arthur.

\- Espero que Scott y Ryan no estén allí. Si dañaron a Arthur, que es su hermano, no dudarian en dañar a nuestro niño.- le dije a Mikkel en el oído mientras Emil recogía sus cosas.

\- Sí- Emil se acercó a nosotros y se despidió con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos luego, los quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti, Emil.

 _Pov Emil_

Me reuní con Lea, ella está un poco nerviosa, ¿qué le pasará?

\- Lea, ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?- ella me miró con culpa y susurró lastimosamente.

\- Lo siento, Emil.- Lo último que vi fue una sombra castaña que me golpeó con algo puntiagudo y los culpables ojos ónix de mi mejor amiga.

Cuando desperté sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y mi primer pensamiento fue que me había golpeado con la pared mientras dormía pero al intentar tocarme la cabeza mis manos fueron detenidas bruscamente por unas cadenas que lastimaron mis muñecas, grité por el dolor que me ocasionó. De repente, lo recordé todo, el trabajo, Lea, su disculpa y el golpe que me desmayó.

Abracé mis rodillas, mis tobillos también estaban atados con grilletes, pero si pude abrazar mis rodillas. Tengo miedo... ¿Por qué Lea me haría esto? empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta. Scarlett me lo dijo, 'no te fíes de la gente, porque en cualquier momento te saltan con un cuchillo por la espalda y te lo entierran hasta lo más profundo del corazón' y no le hice caso y ahora me pasó esto.

No, definitivamente no se ve nada. Alguien me cogió del mentón y me obligó a levantar la cabeza, la luz llenó el lugar y abrí los ojos sorprendido, era Ryan Kirkland, uno de los tíos de Lea. Cabello rubio cobrizo, ojos verdes y el hermano del medio.

\- ¿qué hace aquí, señor Ryan?- él río y miró hacia la puerta respondiendo.

\- Los inútiles de nuestros familiares no le dijeron a este niño acerca de lo que hacemos, Scott.- Entró Scott, el mayor de los tres, pelirrojo de ojos verdes oscuros.

\- Es irónico. Esto me hace recordar a la lección que le dimos a nuestro hermanito.- Ryan sonrió con emoción y se relamio gustoso ante el recuerdo.- como me hubiera gustado tener a nuestro Arthur encadenado aquí por toda la eternidad.

\- Es cierto.- Scott me miró con una sonrisa macabra y rió por la cara de confusión que seguramente tengo.

\- Expliquemos un poco de que va la cosa, que el niño está confundido.

\- Bueno, esto es un secreto. Así que desde ahora te digo que de aquí no sales vivo, somos los asesinos que han rondado las noticias desde hace una década y tú eres nuestra próxima víctima. - ¿asesinos? No, no quiero morir aquí.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Ni siquiera he...! - un momento... ¿ellos acaban de decir... los asesinos de las noticias? No, ellos me van a violar, los asesinos de las noticias tenían secuestradas a sus víctimas y las violaban innumerables veces antes de matarlas. No quiero perder mi virginidad así.

Sentí una desesperación profunda y no supe que pensar de todo esto, se siente muy mal el hecho de que Lea me haya engañado así y yo... siento que mi muerte no será muy misericordiosa.

 _Pov Lovisa_

\- ¡Mikkel! Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué se estará demorando tanto nuestro hijo?

\- No lo sé, probablemente sigue haciendo su trabajo.- Crucé los brazos y presione nerviosamente mis manos sin estar para nada segura y, de un momento a otro, empecé a llorar.

\- Algo malo está pasando, algo muy malo, estoy segura.- Mikkel suspiró, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa de Lea, pero nadie contestó.

\- No contestan, llamaré de nuevo.- Esta vez contestó Lea.

\- ¿H-Hola? ¿Tío? Dime que ya terminaste, por favor. Emil es mi amigo y no quiero que lo mates, sabes que sólo acepte esto por el bien de mis padres.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi niño, Lea? ¿Le están haciendo daño? ¡Contesta!- Gritó Mikkel enojado y preocupado moviendo los pies impacientemente.

\- Se-Señor Mikkel, lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Si no, ellos matarán a mis padres.- Contestó y cortó. Mikkel dejó caer el teléfono y le dio uno de sus ataques, se arrojó al suelo y empezó a dar vueltas gritando y ahuyentando a las voces en su cabeza, intenté acercarme a él pero no pude hacerlo y sólo pude verlo llorar sintiéndome mal por todo esto.

\- ¡No! ¡No a él! Scott y Ryan no lo dañaran también, por favor, Odín.- Me senté a un lado suyo y lloramos juntos por lo que el destino le deparaba a nuestro hijo.

Cuando el ataque se detuvo y las voces dejaron de acosarle, salimos de nuestra casa y empezamos a buscar a Emil en los alrededores de la casa de Lea, por que sabíamos que los Kirkland eran muy listos y no lo tendrían en la misma casa. Finalmente, luego de media hora de intentar encontrarlo, denunciamos su desaparición, a pesar de saber perfectamente que no estaba desaparecido sino secuestrado.

Esperamos tres días que estuvieron llenosnde desesperación absoluta y una sensación de angustia en la boca del estómago y, entonces, recibimos aquella llamada.

\- Señores Densen, hemos encontrado un cuerpo que concuerda tanto con las descripciones como con las fotografías de su hijo y queremos que vengan a reconocer el cuerpo.- Nos abrazamos llorando por nuestro hijo, las esperanzas que aún nos quedaban se desvanecieron.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, un policía y un doctor nos recibieron, y pensar que nuestro Emil ya nunca logrará vestir una bata como esa. Nos dirigimos a la morgue y, al entrar, vimos innumerables cajas metálicas en las que habían cadáveres, el doctor nos condujo a una de ellas y la abrió permitiendo que veamos un delgado cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca, el doctor nos miró con pena y dijo.

\- Este muchacho fue brutalmente golpeado y violado, probablemente por dos hombres, tenía una gran cantidad de hemorragias internas gracias a los golpes. Ahora mismo nuestro equipo está identificando a los asesinos de este chico, por medio de las huellas digitales y... el semen encontrado dentro de su cuerpo.- Levantamos la sábana con miedo de ver a nuestro hijo ahí, todo lo que había soportado antes de morir era horrible. Es él, ya no puedo negarlo, ahí estaba mi niño, inmóvil, con el color de la muerte en su rostro, lloré, grité y me aferre a Mikkel intentando que el dolor parase y Mikkel parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque.

Lo único que quería era que los recuerdos no nos atormentasen y hacer pagar de una vez por todas a los Kirkland por hacernos tanto daño, no les bastó con destruir la mente de Mikkel con sus abusos y ahora hacen esto.

Los odio, los odio más que a nada en el mundo y desearía verlos muertos.


End file.
